Patch 0.7.1
__NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Ikariam can now be played over an encrypted SSL connection. Simply use the prefix ‘https’ rather than ‘http’ in the URL address. __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Premium Feature ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # When a countdown is running in the troop movement display, the screen will now be refreshed. # Barbarians no longer seek revenge while the barbarian village is being rebuilt. # The merchant fleet screen has been slightly reworked (mainly text formatting). # Combat reports now display the buttons for ‘Combat report converter’ and ‘Detailed battle report’ above rather than below the combat results. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # Sorting troop movements in the general's views has been improved. # Spy reports for the mission ‘Spy out garrison’ did not report the number of Spartans. # Progress was not displayed for the achievement ‘Barbarian Hunter Level 6’. # Attacking a barbarian village from another island could cause page problems if the player’s port on the target island was occupied in the meantime. # When a barbarian village was attacked from another island, the combat report linked to the island with the original town, rather than the island where the barbarian village was located. The incorrect coordinates were also listed. # Certain situations could cause the barbarians to break peace treaties signed with them. # The combat report converter incorrectly calculated the damage caused to the defenders when pillaging. # Certain monitor resolutions displayed the button for deactivating event backgrounds directly below the close button on Ikariam screens. # While a barbarian village was rebuilding, the button to launch an attack was not greyed out, even if the player had no units in the selected town for attacking. In other cases the button became active again, even though the town’s troops were still en route. # The list of combat reports would sometimes list the town owner as a ‘deleted player’ if the town where the battle took place was deleted in the meantime. This also occurred in combat reports when the Hephaistos miracle was activated and a player had not fought any combat rounds yet. # The ‘session expired’ error page was displayed incorrectly in RTL versions of the game. # The Helios Tower screen was displayed incorrectly in RTL versions of the game. # Various town advisor messages were missing links to towns and players. # The town advisor message which detailed when a resource deposit had been liberated did not list the island name, which caused confusion when the liberating troops came from another island. # Re-sorting the friends list caused display errors until the next refresh. # The ‘Demolish’ button in the Pirate Fortress could be used while it was being expanded. # The additional building slot provided by ‘Bureaucracy’ research was not recognisable as such. # Changing towns while the combat report converter was open resulted in an ‘Access denied’ error. # Achievement texts listed the Steam Ram as a Paddle Wheel Ram. # In the tablet version, the ‘Troops in the town’ icon in the footer instead linked to the function for editing the friends list. # Spy reports for the ‘Spy out inventions’ mission listed the player spied upon as ‘deleted player’ if they had not made any inventions. # When restoring a deleted player, the title they had chosen disappeared and had to be chosen again. # When a town was selected in the island view, hitting the escape button would close the left-hand menu. The town remained selected. # The menu to ‘Dismiss units’ could not be confirmed with the return key, but only by clicking the button. # It was only possible to dispatch as many occupation armies as the player had free occupations. This limit was not applied to ships. This has now been changed. Nevertheless, it remains impossible to occupy more towns than the limit allows. Armies which go beyond this limit will return to their town of origin after the battle, or station themselves in the town under attack if permitted (e.g. during wave attacks). # The ‘Grace of the Gods’ screen was too small when opened. # The effect of Demeter’s miracle did not take the war server’s speed factor into account. # Adding tables to an alliance page resulted in large empty spaces. # If a player had no cultural goods treaties, the museum’s ‘treaty partner’ screen remained empty. This now displays a suitable message. # If a player had troops but no available merchant ships, then the action button tooltip messages on the island screen were not always correct. # Whilst building a Governor’s Residence (to level 1), the corruption info was incorrect. # Using the ‘Back’ button would not return to the correct tab on certain screens with multiple tabs (e.g. ‘Distribute cultural goods’ at the museum). # When a player has troops in a town with the mission ‘Defend town’ or ‘Defend port’, these cannot be moved. The error message displayed, however, did not state this correctly, instead claiming ‘Relocation not possible: Troops from this town are still en route.’ # The little hand in the first tutorial quest pointed to the sawmill on every island, not just the one which the player had his first town on. # If a player changed town whilst selecting ships for a port blockade mission, and the port of the newly selected town was blockaded, then the relevant error message was only displayed once the fleet was dispatched. This message now appears as soon as the town is changed. # The message than a military mission had been carried out often came from the town or diplomacy advisor, rather than the military advisor. # In combat round details with many combatants, the names list spilled over onto the display of the battlefield. __NOWYSIWYG__